


[Moodboard] Abigail x Marissa Crime AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Hannibal Moodboards [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood, F/F, Fanart, Mood Board, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Hannibal AU: Abigail Hobbs x Marissa Schurr {Crime AU}Be Gay, Do Crime!
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Marissa Schurr
Series: Hannibal Moodboards [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[Moodboard] Abigail x Marissa Crime AU

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/625810064385687552/hannibal-au-abigail-hobbs-x-marissa-schurr-crime)}


End file.
